A Black Butler Valentine
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Lizzy arrives to spend Valentine's Day with Ciel. I don't own Black Butler, this is my very first story for it so please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

It was unseasonably warm for February, It was more like spring time on the Valentine's Day. Elizabeth had paid an unexpected visit to the Phantomhive household. She rushed through the door calling for Ciel.

The young Earl was currently still in bed, His schedule was empty that day and so he had the extra time to sleep as it had not come easily in the night. He was soon awakened by the sunlight shining through the window and the calm silky voice of Sebastian the butler.

"Young Master, you have a guest waiting for you down stairs."

"Tell them to go away then" Ciel groaned pulling the covers over his head and turning over."

"It is most impolite to keep a Lady waiting my Lord. Lady Elizabeth will not be pleased at all."

"Lizzy, what is she doing here?" Ciel demanded sitting up at once.

"It it Valentine's Day after all. I am quite sure that she has come to spend the day with you on that account." Ciel groaned., how could he have forgotten?

He thought about his options.

If I tell her I'm ill... she'll only want to stay and look after me...

"Tell her I'm busy." Sebastian sighed.

"I'm afraid it won't work young Master,"

"What do you mean it won't work, what kind of a butler are you if you cannot make her believe that my schedule simply won't allow it?" He raged. Sebastian smirked.

"I remain one hell of a butler my lord, you can thank the servants for this particular incident" Ciel sighed covering his face with his hands. "Of course" He whispered.

"What will you have me do?" Sebastian asked.

"I suppose the choice has been made for me hasn't it, I must get up and start the day. Have Mey-rin see to it that Lizzy is looked after until I've gotten ready."

"Yes, my Lord." The butler bowed and headed for the door.

"One more thing, bring me the box when you return."

"Very good sir" he said disappearing into the hallway. Ciel leaned back into his pillows.

"This is going to be such a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sighed as Sebastian finished dressing him.

"The box you requested my Lord." The butler said hand a small velvet box to the boy. Ciel took it and placed it inside his pocket.

"Alright, I'm ready" Ciel said straightening up and making his way down the stairs. Sebastian followed close behind. As he neared the first floor he could already see that she had been busy. Paper hearts with pink lace were strategically placed around the house. Some bearing the initials CP+ EM. There was no Elizabeth in sight. "Mey-Rin, where's Lizzy?"

The Maid seemed nervous. "She was right here just a moment ago, yes" Ciel sighed and looked around."Would you like me to find her for you Young Master?"\

"No, I'll just follow the trail of hearts. I'm bound to find her that way."

"Yes my lord, In that case I shall begin the preparations for lunch." Sebastian turned and walked down the hall to toward the kitchen. Ciel groaned.

"Girls..." He whispered to himself shaking his head as he walked through the manor. The young Earl soon found himself standing in front of the library, He was not at all surprised by the sight that greeted him. Much like thee hallways, the room was decorated in Valentine colors. Pink, red and white streamers hanging from every place that was within her reach.

"Ciieeelll!" The sing-song voice called from behind as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around him.

"Hello Lizzy" Ciel said dully trying to free himself from her grip.

"Oh Ciel, isn't cute, This place could really use some brightening up." Ciel remained silent, he was far too tired to go through the usual routine. He turned from her to hide the exasperated look on his face.

"What exactly are you doing here?" He asked attempting to change the subject.

"It's Valentine's Day, I thought we'd spend the day together. Maybe we can go and sit outside, it's such a beautiful day." She said beaming, Ciel remained silent.

"Please?"

"Fine, we'll have lunch in the garden." He said leading the way.

"That would be so wonderful!" Lizzy squealed in delight. The two sat down at the table and Ciel sent Finny to tell Sebastian where they would be. For a moment there was an awkward silence in which Ciel began to feel himself dosing off but was interrupted by Sebastian.

"Lunch is ready Young Master. " Sebastian said serving the couple. They ate in an awkward silence until finally Lizzy spoke softly.

"Ciel?" The boy looked at her but made no reply.

"Since it's such a nice day, I was hoping that you and I could go for a ride through the country. I mean if you wanted to. I'd understand if you don't" She looked away sadly. Ciel knew that was inevitable, Lizzy loved the country side, and took any chance she was given to see it.

"Sebastian, see to it that we will be ready to leave shortly after we've finished here." Ciel gave the order somewhat coldly. The butler bowed and left.

Lizzy smiled. "Oh, Ciel, this is wonderful, thank you!" The young Earl had to admit that he was glad to see her smile. Moments later the two were in the carriage and well on their way. Lizzy watched gleefully as they came to her favorite part, the fields of flowers.

Rows of pink, blues, purples and reds swaying slightly in the spring like breeze.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Ciel glanced at the scene.

"I suppose so"

"Oh, y-you don't really care for them do you Ciel?" She sounded close to tears.

_Damn you Ciel_! The boy cursed himself silently.

"Lizzy, I-" The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door.

"We have arrived at our destination My lord." He said stepping aside and helping Lizzy out.

Lizzy's eyes widened as she looked around. Everything was perfect, from the flowers to the stream. Sebastian set to work immediately he placed a blanket in the bank of the stream and then returned with a basket containing glasses and drinks.

"Shall I serve the refreshments now, young master?" Ciel simply nodded and watched the butler carry out the task.

"Thank you Sebastian" Lizzy said taking the glass and sipping from it.

_Perhaps this isn't going to be all bad _Ciel thought to himself. They soon found themselves lying on top of the blanket staring at the clouds.

"Remember when we used to do this when we were small Ciel, we used to have such fun."

"Yes, we did." He said tiresomely. Lizzy had begun to notice,

"Ciel, you aren't enjoying this at all are you?" The boy remained silent as he contemplated his response.

"Look at that one, it looks like a rabbit" He said changing the focus back to the activity.

"And over here, there's a butterfly!" She said giggling. The two went on for a while naming the shapes in the clouds, talking about times gone by until finally Ciel could hide it no more. He turned from her and yawned. Clearly it was time to get back.

As Sebastian packed their things, Lizzy and Ciel took one more look at the stream. Lizzy placed her head on his shoulder as the looked out over the water.

"Thank you Ciel, today was perfect." Suddenly he remembered the box in his pocket.

"Lizzy," He said pulling it out and handing it to her.

"W-what is this?" She took the small velvet box in her hand. Ciel offered her a smile smile.

"You'll have to open in to find out." She nodded.

"of course." the smiled widened as she opened the box. Inside she found a necklace, the pendant, two hearts which were joined seemingly by the two gems in the middle.

"A pink diamond and a Sapphire, Oh this is beautiful. " She whispered in awe removing it from the box and placing it around her neck. She looked at him smiling, her hand around the pendant.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lizzy."

"Yes, Happy Valentine's Day to you Ciel, though, I haven't given you anything." She looked away, only to have Ciel place his hand gently on her cheek, causing her to face him once more.

"But you have. You had a good time, you smiled, and laughed. It is a gift in itself to me, for those things to happen." She wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth, everything is ready." Sebastian said opening the door to the carriage.

Ciel turned to his fiance, My lady, may I escort you to your carriage?" He asked offering her his arm.

She smiled . "It would be an honor."

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my very first Black Butler story. Happy Valentine's day Everyone. I hope they were not too much out of character.


End file.
